heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Mephisto quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Mephisto *Speak mortal *"Your soul is mine." (upon purchase) *Spread forth my hatred, acolyte. (viewed in shop after purchase) *I am beyond your comprehension, mortal. *Word your requests carefully. Interactions ;Abathur *You may be of use to me, creature. Do no disappoint a Prime Evil. *I am eternal, creature. Hatred always survives. ;Alarak *Feed my hatred, creature. And I will grant you the conquest your alien heart desires. *Hmm, and I sense much potential within you, mortal. Perhaps you and I have much to discuss. ;Alexstrasza *A being bound to the power of life. What a preposterous ally for the Lord of Hatred. *Tell me more of what you loathe... (laughs) ;Auriel *Hope, the only virtue with purpose. For without it, what meaning has suffering? *A truce then? And who shall you grant to me this time, Auriel? ;Demonic Auriel *Auriel, you are the envoy of my enmity. Together, we shall bring Hell to all worlds! *(laughs) So it shall be! ;Azmodan *Follow my orders, Azmodan, as you did in ages immemorial. *All worlds will fall before the burning standards of Hell. I have seen it. ;Deckard Cain *So, it's you... the last of those vile Horadrim responsible for my imprisonment! *Then we are in agreement. ;Dehaka * Submit to my rule, and I will slake your greed with the essence of realms beyond your comprehension. ;Demon (The Butcher Dreadlord Jaina Mal'Ganis) *You shall serve me, demon. Your origins concern me little. *Where I am is Hell. ;Diablo *My brother Diablo, at long last, we stand reunited! *March forth, Diablo. And spread your terror into the Nexus. ;Archangel Diablo *Al'Diabolos, yet... an archangel!? *No... this... this is not possible! ;Prime Evil Diablo *Strange. It feels as if I already have somehow. ;Diablo 2 Hero (Xul Cassia) *The Lords of Hell have not forgotten you and your allies, mortal. *Your threats wear as thin as the aging mouth that utters them. ;Garrosh *Anger. Doubt. Hatred. Such darkness swirls in the pit of your soul! ;Illidan *So sayeth all pawns of greater powers. ;Imperius *Ah, Imperius! (laughs) I look forward to seeing your wrath unleashed. *I despise your kind above all. ;Johanna *A Zakarum warrior? Hmm, my flesh is decaying. Yours would serve nicely. *You Zakarum are so very impressionable, after all. ;Malthael *Your hatred will be your undoing, Malthael. I feel it. *Death. A never wholly welcome guest. ;Murky *Such hatred burns within your heart. An inferno that will consume all of humanity! *Of course, I will! Humanity's suffering is my delight, young creature. ;Nephalem (Kharazim Li-Ming Nazeebo Sonya) *I expect you to serve your purpose, Nephalem. Do not disappoint me. *Anger. Doubt. Hatred. Such darkness swirls in the pit of your soul! ;Orc (Thrall Rehgar Samuro) *The demonic blood in your veins calls out to me. How very interesting. *Your fate is bound to demonkind whether you wish it or not. ;Orphea *The darkness you wield... it's power must be mine! *You have a force of will before your years. I accept these terms... for now. ;Protoss (Artanis Fenix Tassadar Zeratul) *There is a purity to your essence I have never seen before. You could be of use to me. *ltruism... how irritating. Still, your corpse could prove useful. ;Tyrael *Bear witness to the full strength of Hell unleashed! *Hell hath no limitations. Your inflexibility is why you fail, angel. ;Demonic Tyrael *Tyrael? How the might have fallen. This does not mean I trust you. *Friend? What trickery is this? ;Whitemane *Serve the Lord of Hatred well, Inquisitor. *(laughs) All the better. Moving *Hatred flows *The way is open *As it should be *It begins *Malevolence is boundless. *I am contained no longer. *Evil moves amongst you. *The Burning Hells descend. *(exhales) Attacking *Let if fester. *By hatred, be undone. *Your allies abandon you. *Rancor, malice! *You will turn against one another! *(laughs) Already mine! *(sinister laugh) Kills ;General *Enjoy the gift of my pitiless ire. *I despise you. *And lo, the seed of hatred takes root. *Oblivion is a mercy... I am not merciful! *The ravenous shaw ;Auriel *(sighs) ;The Butcher *Down, mongrel! ;Deckard Cain *The Last Horadrim... good riddance! ;Diablo *Maintain the illusion of our discord, Diablo. ;Diablo 2 Hero (Xul Cassia) *Nothing of value. I'll have to kill you again, and again... and again! ;Diablo 3 Demon (The Butcher) *Out of my way, weakling! ;enemy Mephisto *That trick will not work on me, Belial. *A mere shade of my glory. ;Illidan *Feel the hatred of infinite years! ;Imperius *You were once so feared, Imperius. (laughs) ;Lesser Evils (Azmodan Belial Andariel Duriel) *The Prime Evils reign supreme! ;Malthael *It is a strange place where even death may die. ;Nephalem (Johanna Kharazim Li-Ming Sonya) *How I despise my daughter's misbegotten spawn! ;Tyrael *The truce does not protect you here! ;Valla *Your discipline is a droplet in the sea of my hatred! ;Warcraft Demon (Dreadlord Jaina Mal'Ganis) *Fel magic... curious. Regular *Why must you click me, mortal!? I have a lot of unresolved issues about left-clicking. *Of course my brother Diablo manifested within the Nexus first. He is always the harbinger of the Prime Evil's wrath. *What's my biggest weakness? Hmm. Well, if anything I'd say I'm too passionate. I really get into my work. *Even in the depths of the Burning Hells there is an edict that is unquestionable: haters gonna hate hate hate hate hate. *Lightning Nova? Very well... (Mephisto casts lightning followed by Nova dying) *Where Hatred and Terror tread, Destruction is sure to follow. A year later... in the expansion. *Tell me, is there hatred in your soul? Would you like there to be? *I don't "throw shade." My shade stays precisely where I tell it to. If anything I throw myself. *Hard to believe this form was once human isn't it? I think I'm missing a finger on each hand... Oh, and legs. *I tell everyone who dates my daughter the same thing. "While my daughter and I may not see eye to eye... if you hurt her, I will impale you with barbed hooks for all of eternity." So, it's Inarius's fault really. *Yes, I look a little different than you last saw me... I've put a little meat on Sankekur's bones. *Hate is a strong word. But I really really really don't like you. *I am Mephisto, Lord of Hatred! Any resemblance to other fictional demonic entities is entirely coincidental. Respawning *Odium returns to this world. *The vanquished evil rises in you. *Soon, all places shall be as Hell. Talent Selection *(laughs) *Yes... *The torrent of my hatred grows. *Most fortunate. *Precisely as I determined. Healed *Do what you will. *I, who am supreme, offer recognition. *As it should be. Taunt *Fear the strength of the Burning Hells! *My enmity devours worlds! Ally at low health *Corpses have little worth. Deal with your wounds. *You die when I choose, acolyte. Heal yourself. Heroic Abilities ; *Our enemy hides here! *Let our enemy be revealed. *None can hide from the Lord of Hatred! *There you are... suffer! (by enemy Mephisto) *Within hatred's eye, all burn! (by enemy Mephisto) *I see you now... (laughs) (by enemy Mephisto) ; *Know now, the indignity of imprisonment! *You will not escape my wrath! *Overwhelming hatred! Pings Allied Hero *Our ally is proving ineffective. Assist them. Enemy Hero *This hero's death would please me. Allied Structure *Ensure this survival of this structure. *Defend that structure immediately. Enemy Structure *Eliminating this structure will serve me well. *Raze even its foundations. AI assisting Mercenary Camp *These mercenaries must serve us. Watch Tower *We must lay claim to this watch tower. Attack away from Mercaneries *Make your attack here. Destroy the Core *Attack the enemy's core. Destroy the Fort *Destroy this fort! Danger *Do not lose focus. *Danger closes. Defend *Ensure this survival of this structure. *Defend that structure immediately. *Do not let that fort fall! (defend fort) *Minions, to the core! (defend core) *Defend the watch tower. Do not let the enemy blind us. (defend watch tower) *It seems our ally cannot defend themselves. (defend ally) *Defend this being. It is essential to my plans. (defend ally) On the way *The Lord of Hatred moves. *I shall bless you with my countenance. Retreat *Retreat, now! *Withdraw, minions. Capture *Now is the moment to capture the objective. *This must be mine. Lay claim to it. Collect *Collect these, vassal. *We require these. Obtain them. Transport *Remove this from here. *Escort this object away. Turn in *Head to the turn-in point. *Deliver what you have obtained. Category:Quotations